


Tumblr Requests

by volta_said_revolt



Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_said_revolt/pseuds/volta_said_revolt
Summary: Requests from my Tumblr @volta-said-revolt
Relationships: Rowan Damisch/Citra Terranova, Rowan Damisch/Tyger Salazar, Scythe Curie/Scythe Faraday (Arc of a Scythe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Curie/Faraday fic, soulmate AU

No one was sure why the Thunderhead implemented the concept of soulmates into the human genome, but it did anyway. Still, it never made mistakes, so humanity accepted it and moved forward. Susan thought it was nice - another way that the Thunderhead made their lives easier. She imagined her soulmate often, wondering what they’d be like. She’d heard that looking into their eyes is the most wonderful experience one could ever have. So, she lived in her world of black and white, waiting for her soulmate to come along and flip it upside down with a single touch.

She didn’t expect that to happen literally.

As Scythe Faraday flips her on her back in her first Bokator training as an apprentice, she realises it’s the first time they’ve ever touched. The bright colours popping up all over her are, at the very least, proof that her mentor wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t a very tactile person. Susan finally looks back at him from where she’s lying on her back on the mat. He raises an eyebrow, unfazed.

“Come on now, Susan, I went easy on you, no need to look so shocked.” He says. Susan studies his face but finds no sign that anything has changed for him. She takes a deep breath and gets up. Business first then.

When Scythe Marie Curie gets ordained, she leaves for a while. She gets a robe, she gleans, she learns, she grows. She goes back. She won’t admit it but she has been avoiding the meeting with Scythe Faraday. (He’s just Michael now. She wonders if that means anything.) He is just as she remembers him.

“That’s a lovely colour on you, Marie.” He remarks from his couch as his eyes take in her new robe. Marie is about to reply when she realises.

“You bastard!” She exclaims. “You let me think it was just me who saw the colours!”

Michael gets his serious face on. He gets up to face her and takes her hands in his own.

“My dear Marie, I’m so very sorry. I didn’t want to…” He swallows, but their eyes never leave each other. “I didn’t want to take advantage of you. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to love me. You were so young, I was afraid of hurting you.”

“So you decided to just ignore it?!”

“Perhaps that was cowardly of me, but I needed you to take the first step.”

“Should I?” She asks. Her childhood dreams are so close, but so far away.

“Please.” He says and it’s all she needs to hear.

Marie leans in but Michael meets her halfway. The kiss is so much different from what she would have expected and yet, it’s perfect. He’s gentle, letting her lead, his arms moving to circle her waist. They break apart and she wants to laugh.

“They were right about the eyes.” She says instead, still pressed close to him.

“What?” Michael laughs.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” She smiles. Then, she kisses him again, just because she can. No more business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citra/Rowan as parents + Curie/Faraday

When she was made High Blade years earlier, Marie really couldn’t have guessed where she would end up next. If the Goddard fiasco had taught her anything, it was that life was truly was unpredictable. She liked to do some self-reflection early in the morning like this. However, it seemed that this morning it would be cut short.

“Come on, Marie, we’re going to be late!” Michael voice rang outside their bedroom door.

“We never said when we’d be there, darling!” She shouted back at him, amused at his impatience.

“The sooner, the better, love.” He said. She laughed and got up.

By the time she was finished with her breakfast, Michael had loaded all their luggage in the car and was waiting for her in the driver’s seat. She locked the door and went over to him, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that, Marie,” He said. “I’m not letting your driving give me a heart attack before we get there.”

Marie rolled her eyes at him and got into the passenger seat. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love how excited you are,” She said. “It’s cute.”

Michael huffed and began driving. When they pulled up to Citra and Rowan’s house a few hours later it was barely the afternoon. Rowan greeted them at the door. He had clearly aimed to look presentable, which was somewhat ruined by the wet spot on his shoulder.

“Hey guys! It’s great to see you!” He greeted them excitedly.

“Congratulations!” Michael said, hugging him. 

“Are you setting a new fashion trend?” Marie teased, hugging him too. Rowan laughed.

“Charlie’s really into spitting right now. Come on, Citra and him are inside.”

Marie and Michael had known the baby’s name since he was born, but hearing Rowan say it, along with the smile on his face, brought a new sense of warmth into their hearts. They entered the kitchen and found Citra having an improvised conversation with her son. He was in his cot, enthusiastically babbling about whatever concerned a three-month-old baby. She looked up when they came inside and smiled widely at them.

“It’s so good to finally see you two again!” She said, moving to embrace them. 

“I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’m sure you haven’t been bored in the meantime.” Marie laughed.

“Oh yeah, this little guy is already a big troublemaker.”

“Well, with parents like you two, what did you expect?” Michael said from where he was cooing over the baby.

“I think we’ll have to save all the exciting stories until he’s older,” Rowan said, moving to kiss Citra. “Don’t want him getting any ideas, darling.”

“And here I was, getting ready to tell him all about how we kicked Goddard’s ass.” Citra laughed.

“Don’t worry,” Marie said, looking at Michael. “He has plenty of other places to get crazy ideas.”

“A man can’t even fake his death around here without being judged!” He protested.

Rowan and Citra shared a look. What a childhood their son would have with a family like theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curie/Faraday, AU where Curie lives

The Thunderhead screams just as they’re about to fly off to the Atoll. Days after the fact Michael is glad they got held up at the hangar. He couldn’t fathom what would have happened if he had gone without finding out about Endura.

He drags Munira onto the plane and rushes towards the ocean. He knows where the scythes’ city is by heart but he has never gone there in such a haste. They fly over it just in time for Michael to see a helicopter flying away, and scythes gleaning people left and right. He flies lower, trying to catch a glimpse of Marie or Citra but he can’t.

“There!” Munira shouts and points downward.

Michael sees a hint of lavender in the crowd and it’s all he needs. He swoops down just as Marie presses the knife to her chest. She’s surrounded by bodies, a chilling parallel to Goddard’s mass gleanings.

“Marie!” He screams in desperation. Her head snaps up and her eyes widen. The island is sinking but she’s at a high point so he’s able to land. She jumps in the back and wraps her arms around him from behind. He wants nothing more than to kiss her and tell her it’s okay.

“We need to get to Fulcrum City right now!” She rushes to say. “And we need to get rescue crews out here as soon as possible, I locked Citra and Rowan in the vault and the civilians must be revived and-”

“Marie,” Michael says. “Breathe. Please. You’re okay, everything else will fall into place.”

Marie takes a deep breath and Munira gives her a scarf to lay her head on and rest. Michael turns the plane and heads to Fulcrum City. They’ll save the day and they’ll be okay. They have to be - he’s not going to let her go ever again.

And he doesn’t. Here they are, a year later, the day is saved and for the first time in a while, Honourable Scythe Michael Faraday is truly happy. Marie stirs awake next to him and he can’t help his wide smile as he watches her slowly open her eyes. She smiles at him too, plainly and openly, not a hint of hesitation or shyness. The birds outside Falling Water chirp and Michael and Marie begin another day of their eternity together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan/Tyger

Tyger had to admit that he wasn't very good at dealing with crushes. Coupled with the fact that Rowan's attention was apparently really hard to get, his whole situation started to seem doomed. When he discovered splatting, it felt like a momentary relief. Then, he realised that Rowan would wait patiently by his bedside every time no matter what. Sure, _maybe_ it was a bit manipulative to get his best friend's attention by having to be revived all the time. But Tyger was a simple guy, and he was already hooked on the adrenaline and happiness of having Rowan by his side. Sometimes, he wondered if it meant something more to the other boy as well.

The scythe coming to their school was the worst thing that could've possibly happened. When Rowan left to go train with him, Tyger suddenly lost his appetite for splatting. He did it once or twice more, just for the adrenaline rush, but waking up alone wasn't worth it. So he dedicated himself to becoming a professional party guest like he'd always wanted. He tried very hard not to wonder if he'd ever meet Rowan again at a scythe's party.

About a year and a half later, Tyger received a job offer for a party in the Texas region. The scythe organising the party, Rand, seemed fun and he was having a genuinely good time. Only, it wasn't over after the party ended. She offered to train him to become a scythe. Tyger almost refused before he realised that he would be able to see Rowan again, so he agreed.

The first red flag was Rowan's appearance at Scythe Rand's house. He was in pretty bad condition, looking nothing like the scythe Tyger had imagined him being. The second was Rand's insistence that he spar with Rowan every day, even though he didn't seem to want that. Tyger was starting to realise that something was off and he was determined to find out what. So, he slipped into his party guest persona - be a part of the background, don't seem too smart and do what you have to do. And the more he learnt about what was happening, the more he realised he had to get Rowan and himself out.

Contrary to what others believed, Tyger was no fool. He knew everything in the house was monitored so he'd have to be careful when constructing his plan. He took to flirting with Rand so that she'd keep believing his mindlessness. Then, during one afternoon spar, as he pressed Rowan to the mat, he whispered in his ear:

"I'm getting us out tonight." Rowan didn't acknowledge him but he held eye contact when they got up and Tyger knew he'd heard him. Now was when it got complicated.

Running through the house, hand in hand with Rowan, he knew it was only dumb luck they were even alive. Truthfully, his plan hadn't been that well thought out, so he considered this an optimal outcome. If you could describe two scythes running after you as 'optimal'. He pulled Rowan into an alley to hide and take a breath. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"You've gone insane, Tyger! You've lost it!"

"Keep it down, would you? They're still after us."

Still laughing, Rowan suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips.

"You're fucking amazing, man." He said, walking away and leaving a shocked Tyger behind. "Now come on, let's go steal a car and get out of here!"


End file.
